The Art of Forbidden Love
by Luna-MF114
Summary: Deidara is a college kid trying to get his dream as a sculptor to come true. But will the encounter with new neighbor Sasori No Akasuna change more than his life? OOC, AU, slight lemon in upcoming chapters, SasoDei.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is gonna have a hell of a lot of cursing, slight lemon in later SasoDei chapters, violence(courtesy of Danna himself, lmao XD), and in my opinion is extremely rushed. Unlike my other stories, this is third person. Most of my other stories(If you haven't read) are 1st person. So, my apologies if this is a bit odd written and short. I personally find it very amateurish, short, rushed, and odd, but who knows :P**

**OOC(out of character), AU(alternate universe), SasoDei(slight lemon), and the rest should be easy from above XD**

* * *

Chapter 1:

**The New Neighbor**

The final class was over. The day at college had ended, and the blonde young man was headed to his apartment. Ready to work on a new sculpture he had gotten the idea to make early this morning. He sketched it out and hid it in his notebook, where he kept most sketches for his sculptures. Most of which he never got finished. But they were nice labels, and they did help him when he needed inspiration for anything.

"Hey Deidara!" he heard someone call to him. _What is it now, un. _he thought quietly. The blonde girl that called his named kissed his cheek as he turned around to face her, "Oh my gosh Dei-Kun you gotta see what me and my friends have planned for today! We're thinking about -" That was more than enough for the blonde to moan, knowing he once again was walking home, like usual on Fridays, with his girlfriend tagging along telling him about her friends and their newest trip to the shopping mall or something he wouldn't care about if his life depended on it.

Every time the girl asked him something he always replied with un, yeah, or okay. She never asked for his opinion, and when she did, they were simple yes or no questions. Deidara did his best to ignore the blonde running her mouth so far he failed to catch up with it after mid-way through the second sentence that left her mouth. Funny, he put up with her motor mouth, but she never even acknowledged anything of Deidara's. Not his opinions, not his plans for life, not his other friends, not his art, nothing. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with her. _Does she even know I'm an artist. un. _Finally he felt a kiss on his cheek again as the girl told him good-bye, calling him Dei-Kun.

_"Don't fucking call me that, un." _he muttered under his breath as she turned a corner to her house. Deidara walked another half a block until he saw the building he lived in: the tallest apartment complex in the town. He sighed, relaxing after having a slight headache from his girlfriend, tugging on his shirt sleeve to get his attention, and running her mouth enough to run 30 cars. _Maybe only 15, yeah. _He opened the door and felt the breeze of the air conditioning blow his long hair for a while as he stepped in. Walking up the two flights of steps that led to his apartment in the building, he couldn't stop his curiosity when he hit his floor. He saw boxes and boxes with labels like, "Kitchen" or "Bathroom." Though, the one to catch his eye was the one labeled "For Art." _So, new neighbor's an artist, un. _

"DAMMIT BE FUCKING CAREFUL WITH THAT!" he peeked an eye inside the door to the living space across from his own, seeing two men carrying something labeled "Fragile." One tried to be as steady as possible while the other, noticeably younger, kept fooling around, swaying the box side to side as much as possible. "You fucking new guys are gonna be the death of me if my bad back isn't!" The older one said as he placed the box down. _Guy sure knows how to swear right, the younger one just looks like a dumb ass, yeah._

"You need to liven up more, you old guys seriously do not know how to live life!." the younger one teased him.

"Whatever, let's get the rest of this guy's crap in here. Damn, this dude's 35, why the fuck does he need all this crap?" the elder of the two complained. Deidara gasped as two began to make their way to the door, and made an attempt to run to his own apartment across the hall. When, suddenly, he was stopped by someone standing right in front of him, behind him the whole time while he was eavesdropping no doubt. He was no taller than the blonde, maybe even shorter. Red hair, ruby-brown eyes, and a very odd, confused look that managed to say, "get the fuck out of my way." _How much did he see? How long has he known I was here, un._

"Well, you're a little brat aren't you," the red head sighed, "Snooping a peek in my new home, well, it's nice to meet you," he gave a smile the seemed convincing, but Deidara easily saw it was fake, glaring at him, "Now, scram before I tell the owner of this complex you're a pervert!"

"How the hell am I a per-" Cut off by a death glare, Deidara almost shrieked like a girl at the man's expression. _Who the hell is he, un._

The man smirked seeing the college kid's expression and walked right past him. Deidara stayed there for a second, trying to take in what the hell just happened. After his mind caught up with him, he shook his head and opened the door to his own apartment.

"Damn, what fucking weird day, un." Deidara said to himself, throwing his things by the door and headed towards his bedroom, hoping for some much needed sleep. He hadn't slept much these last few weeks. He was far too busy with school, and trying to find a job of his own. Though, Deidara had a dream in mind: A sculptor. He always dreamed of becoming a famous artist, his sculptures known all over the world. The young college boy fantasized and dreamed that his hope and talent would get him somewhere someday. Telling himself it is only a dream, never crossed his mind, though. "I am gonna be an artist someday, and like all art should, _it's gonna be a bang! _ Hell yeah, un!"

Before he could step foot into his bedroom, he heard a pounding at his door, followed by a yell, "FIRST I FIND YOU'RE A PERVERT AND NOW YOU WANNA ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF ME FOR YELLING! DAMMIT HOW DO PEOPLE LIVE WITH YOU HERE?"

"Loser, un," Deidara said after he was sure his new neighbor was gone from his door, "He doesn't get it. Art is a bang, and bangs are loud, un!" He said as he shot a glare at his door.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

_How is it two guys can come in and move his stuff while yelling and cursing at each other like sailors, but when I yell once, he threatens me. What the hell, un. _"Bastard..." he muttered under a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He finally made it into his bedroom and plopped on his bed to relax for the first time in weeks. _The sculpture can wait, un. _ He looked over to his desk, thinking about working on another sketch for fun, not for a sculpture, but to make fun of the new neighbor. He'd look like any anime character, with an annoyed mark and his head huge. _It would be his portrait, un. _The blonde smirked to himself as he drifted off into a dream, getting the sleep he needed.

* * *

"So, your name is... Akasuna No Sasori, right?" the man asked the the red head in front of him in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, anything else you need to sign?" Sasori asked calmly as he signed a paper, and payed the man in front of him.

"Nope, just have a nice, time in your new home, anything you need, call, we've known each other for a while, eh Sasori?"

The red head smirked, "Since high school. Funny, you're a mover guy, and I'm a puppet maker, soon to be art teacher."

"Got a job, eh?" the man smirked at his long time friend, "Where?"

"The college not too far from here. I'm teaching an art class. And I've got until Wednesday to get everything settled, and to study the plans."

"I see, well, the blonde you'll be seeing often." the gave a "you're fucked" smirk as he turned to go down the hallway, on his way out he said, "He's a student at that college, and he's a student in the art class. Good luck Sasori, you'll need it." the man laughed as he took off.

"Shit..." Sasori mumbled to himself as he stepped foot into his new home, "I'm so screwed, aren't I?" He looked at his empty new home, "Not gonna fix itself. Hmm." With that Sasori got to pushing the furniture around, putting it in it's proper place. "This is gonna take all night, isn't it?" he wondered to himself, "Great, I have an new reckless neighbor whose my soon to be art student, a new job I need to know about in just days, and a whole apartment to rearrange." he sighed, "I'm fucking screwed..."

That morning, Sasori had gotten all of his furniture to it's proper place, all that he needed was to add his finishing touches, and he kept one room empty, _the "Soon to be art room"_ he thought in his head. He smirked as he grabbed the box labeled "For Art" and placed inside the doorway. He sighed, "I can always come back to it later, right now, I need to eat something." He quickly ran into his bedroom, where he put his suitcases full of his clothes, and changed quickly. As he grabbed his keys and headed out the door to go out for breakfast, he smirked at his neighbor's door, "Just wait until I'm your sensei, then you'll really be pissed at me, heh." With that, he shut the door, locking it and headed out of the complex. "Maybe that diner I saw a few blocks away will be a good place to eat at," he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Deidara woke up fully rested, stretching his arms, and sighing. He had finally gotten the rest he had been needing for weeks. He managed to drag himself from his warm, comfortable bed to brush his long hair, he heard a click of a door locking, instantly making his attention span rise up. He ran to his door, opening it slightly to see if his neighbor was doing what he thought he was**(A/N: Dei's a little snoop, ain't he? XD)**, leaving for the morning. He saw the door shut, and looked down the hall. Sure enough, caught a glimpse of red hair going down a flight of steps just before it vanished form sight. _Finally, he's gone, un. _The blonde sighed to himself. A wave of relief enveloping him. He could through the morning without any worry. The he heard his phone go off, his girlfriend's ringtone was too easily recognized, she called him all the time, it was a wonder why he was near broke, yeah right. He flipped it open and hit the button to answer, "What is it now, yeah." he said, his voice clearly annoyed and grungy from just waking up.

"Deidara! I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat for something, like, right now?" the girl asked in an innocent tone.

_So much for a stress-less morning, yeah. _"Fine, where, un."

"How about that diner real close by your apartment?" she asked, very cheerful, not even noticing her boyfriend's annoyed tone.

"Whatever, un." the boy said, hanging up on his girl, suddenly hearing a knock at the door.

"Deidara! Get ready I'm here!"

_I'm screwed aren't I, un? _Deidara wouldn't even know how screwed he really was, until a few minutes later that is.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't a _BAD _first chapter. But, meh :P Let me know if author's notes get annoying. I will stop them after chapter three. Chapter 2 will be posted this very same day as this one, after I proof read that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**The Morning's Highlight**

It was bad enough Deidara knew he was going broke every second because of girlfriend, but she was incredibly annoying as hell, too. He tried to remember just _how _ they got started dating. Then he remembered: It was a year ago(more or less), and Deidara felt someone wrap their arms around his neck. "Deidara, I really like you, a lot, and well, be my boyfriend, please!" She whined as she hugged him. Deidara didn't even answer, then the girl planted a kiss on his cheek and ran off with a squeal.

_I never even said yes, why the fuck are we dating? Un, _he wondered over and over in his mind. He let it become a long train of thought as he was tugged by his long sleeved shirt to the diner. Why did he let himself get taken advantage of this much? _It's not that bad, un._

_Yes, it is._

_Shut up... un._

"We're here Dei-Kun!" the girl said happily, quickly ending the male's train of thought.

"Can't you call me Deidara, it's better than Dei-Kun," the blonde asked his girlfriend, who, like usual, ignored him.

"Well?" the girl asked.

"Well fucking what, un?" Deidara asked, annoyed.

"Open the damn door for me! Like a boy should for the girl he loves!" the girl crossed her arms in a huff, the "loves" part instantly made Deidara flinch. _What the fuck, un?_

"Fine," he opened it in an annoyed tone, as soon as his "girlfriend" was out of hearing distance he muttered under his breath, "Bitch, un."

The girl had found a seat for two in a booth, Deidara stopped once he saw a mess or red hair that coincidently would be sitting behind him, "Hey brat." the red head smirked, slightly waving as he put down a cup of coffee with his right hand. _Just what I fucking need, un._

_

* * *

_

_Aw, he's got a girlfriend, how cute. _"Hi! OMG Dei-Kun you didn't tell me about this guy! Hi I'm Dei-Kun's girl! OMG it's _so_ nice to meet you! OMG how do you know Dei-Kun? Are you new in town? Do want us to sit with you? Do - "_Shit, how does he put with her? _The red head looked a bit dumbfounded and felt tired after realizing just how fast the female could speak, noticing the blonde's annoyed expression. He saw the irritated blonde slightly flinch at the name, "Dei-Kun." _Damn... this guy's got it bad._

He stood up, taking another sip of coffee and put his hands up signaling the girl to silence herself, but she didn't pay attention until he began to talk, "Slow down there girly, my name is Sasori No Akasuna. How I know Deidara? That's none of your fucking business. And I don't give a fuck if you _are _ his girlfriend, Motormouth" he seemed emotionless at first, putting his arms down, but smirked at "fucking" and smirked slightly evilly.

He noticed Deidara holding back a giggle, holding a hand just over his mouth as he was smirking at his girlfriend, her jaw now open in shock. "I will _not_ be talked to like that! Do you _know_ who I am? Dei-Kun, tell him to shut up!" the girl whined, turning to her boyfriend. Instantly getting him annoyed at his nickname again.

"Oh, come on! Are you fucking blind!" the red head stepped forward toward the girl, clearly pissed. She looked like she was mentally cowering at the man several noticeable inches taller. Deidara and his attention immediately going to the red head, "If it wasn't fucking obvious, _Deidara, _if you didn't know his real fucking name, _does not _care about you. You can bitch and whine, and I see just for 5 seconds being near you, you're a whiny, bitchy spoiled brat. He puts up with your shit just to get you to _shut the fuck up!_" He was ready to punch the girl, send her flying across the room. The entire diner had their attention directed to the trio.

"What the hell man?" a brunette came from nowhere and held the girl in his arms. He scowled at the red head, and barked, "What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend?"

The girl looked up at him, worried, "Honey, don't say that - "

"Girlfriend? What the fuck? Un!" Deidara shoved the one holding the girl off of her, causing him to scowl as his girl fled the the restaurant, Deidara looking clearly pissed.

"You'll pay for that..." he was about to land a punch to the blonde's face when a blinding blur brought him to the ground. "What the hell, man?"

Sasori smirked at the one struggling under his grip, "Don't you dare fuck with him, or even _dare _fuck with me, or you will not feel anything for a long, long time." Finally, a few chefs and several waiters came and separated the two, Sasori still smirked as he grabbed Deidara's arm, his grip nowhere near as tight as his previous one to the brunette and whispered, "You can come to my place and relax for a bit if you want."

Deidara held back a small gasp as his eyes widened, was he serious about this? "Um, sure, un..." he trailed off. He followed the red head to his car and stepped in the passenger seat. Sasori opened the door for him. _Weird, but still somewhat nice, un. _As he secured himself in the car, he looked at Sasori, he was smirking as he started the car and drove off to the apartment. It was a 20 minute walk, and a 10 minute drive. "U-uh, thanks, un." he managed to let out in a stutter. He did deserve it for practically saving his life.

The red head's smirk grew slightly, "Anytime, you know, I never would've thought you'd be going through something as bull-shitty as that."

Deidara smiled slightly, still looking at the red head, "Yeah, she was a whiny bitch. Got anything she wanted to, yeah."

"I had a girl like that when I was around your age," the red head started**(A/N: Hey, if Saso's thirty five, he's gonna talk about his teenage years. Don't all adults do?)**, "She was a blonde haired and blue eyed beauty, hair down to her knees. Her dad was the richest man in town, mom was working for the mayor. She got _anything_ she wanted. I had her all to myself." the man actually smiled as he remembered, _Sounds like the dream I thought I could've had... hmm..._ "But, happiness for something never lasts too long. I knew she wasn't the one, and my birthday proved that. I was headed down an alley way, getting ready to go home to my 17th birthday. Happy as a clam, but when I came out of the alley, I found my worst nightmare at the time." his smile turned to a frown, then turning into a scowl, "I found the girl I was going to say, 'I love you' to making out with some guy I knew at the time was the school's heartthrob. Long, no, _hell of long_ black hair. His eyes were so damn dark, but you'd think they were red when he was pissed**(A/N: No, it's not Itachi. Itachi was only like 3 when Sasori was 17, XD.)**. I threw him off the girl immediately. He pushed me, no surprise, then I landed a punch to that mother-fucker's face. He fell unconscious. Then I saw my ex-girl cowering on the ground next him. I landed a kick to her side, probably giving her a broke rib or two. But, I was so fumed, I ran home, no one was there. My grandmother, who had been the one to raise me since I was kid, left to run a few errands. I broke down crying and screaming, after that day, I didn't let anyone I love get hurt or let anyone hurt me. They could fuck off if they tried." He pulled the car to a stop, parking in the parking lot to the apartment complex. Before the blonde could step out, the red head grabbed his arm, making him turn around, "Listen, if you need me for _anything, _or you need me to rough someone up for you, you say the word, and I will run. Okay?" his tone went from slightly pissed from the memory to caring and sweet at the end.

The blonde gave a small smile and replied, "Thanks, um, what was your name agai - ?"

"Sasori No Akasuna. And I know yours already," he giggled, "Dei-Kun"

"It's _Deidara, _un." the blonde replied sternly as he ripped his arm away. He stepped out of the vehicle and headed around the complex to the front. Headed towards his own home for another, much needed nap. And some aspirin.


End file.
